Guilt and Unanswered Questions
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Jason/Reyna. Mentions of Percy/Annabeth. Jason was often told that he had the perfect girl by his side, and he knows that all too well. So why does he have to fake an 'I love you? Why does he have to fake the relationship? Why can't he be at ease with Piper? And most of all.. where does he get the craving to look into midnight black instead of kaleidoscope eyes?


Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing for the Olympian Series and... well..

My victims turned out to be Jason and Reyna!

So yeah... read on

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series. If I did, neither storm nor fire can stop Jason and Reyna from getting together

* * *

><p>"I love you"<p>

And there it was again. That nagging feeling in his chest that he had recognized as guilt.

And it wasn't just a normal feeling. It wasn't the kind of guilt one would acquire when caught stealing a chocolate chip cookie from the top shelf.

It wasn't the kind of guilt that is experienced when skipping out on practice to pull a prank on others

And it wasn't the kind of guilt when he knows that someone has endangered their life for his sake

It was the kind of guilt that entitles him as the biggest jerk of all

It was weird, really. How could those words that usually make the heart beat faster and for the butterflies in the stomach to flutter have such a negative effect on him?

The warm, chocolate-haired girl smiled at him, oblivious of his conflicting feelings. He smiled in return, though he knew that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Turning on her heel, she bid him a good night before leaving him to his thoughts once again. She didn't seem to notice. That, or he had become more talented at faking his feelings

Jason let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

Life was never easy. Especially for a demigod, a son of The Big Three and a major character in a prophecy

Ever since being sent on another 'life or death' prophecy, he seems to have lost count on how many run-ins they had with a monster for the week or how many times they had stared at death in the face. There are times when man eating birds would attack the ship or some kind of deity who wouldn't let them pass until they finish a certain task that would oft include killing another man eating monster. Heck, even when he was sound asleep the ship would get attacked. At those times, he had to get up from his comfy bed, drag himself to ship's port not bothering to change from his pj's and blast those monsters who had disturbed his only time of peace.

How he wished for a quiet and relaxing picnic on the top of a hill with his best buddies and newfound friends

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't truly hate being a demigod. Other than getting to be a hero and the cool flying stuff he could do, he has friends that he knows he wouldn't have if he was just a scrawny kid in high school with the big nerdy glasses and baggy pants.

He has his best friends, Leo 'Flaming' Valdez and oh-so charming Piper McLean.

Correction, his 'girlfriend' Piper McLean

Which brings him back to his current predicament.

He felt totally confused ever since the whole confession and them being an official couple with the support of everyone in camp. Well, almost. A couple of girls from Aphrodite, meaning Piper's half-sisters, are still trying to vie for his attention

He knows she loves him. And he would do anything to keep her safe so why the guilt?

Maybe it was the way he looked for perfection in her movements

Maybe it was the way he looked for confidence in her every word

Maybe it was the way he looked for her superiority, daring anyone to oppose her

Maybe it was the way he looked for intelligence and determination underneath irises of midnight black

He had once told his best pal Leo of his dilemma and the "Captain of Argo II" doubled over in laughter

"Ah my dear Jason Grace", he straightened himself, "It sounds like Annabeth is your type"

He made sure that Leo saw the action of rolling his eyes

Yeah, right. Like he'll go for a girl who is crazed over a son of Poseidon. A girl who values responsibility more than herself and a warrior who could easily bring him down to his knees once crossed with

"So, why the doubt my friend?"

Yes, why?

Piper is the perfect girlfriend anyone could ask for.

She is stunningly beautiful. Even if she is forced to wear rag as clothes, her beauty is still undeniable.

She is very trusting and always holds you true to your words. Gossips never affect her unless it came from you

She is sweet and is not too much of a touchy-feely. Other girls would pout if you're not holding her hand or even bawl when you don't hug her

She never demands of anything. Even with her ability of Charmspeak, she never forces anyone if they're not willing

She is very humble and never let praises get into her head. He finds it cute on how she tries to hide her smile when given a praise

She is kind, considerate and brave

She's the kind of girl anyone would want to watch their backs

If that's so, then why? Why is it every damn time he says 'I love you' to her does he feel like he's the biggest liar of all?

Why can't he kiss her without feeling like a jerk?

He felt the ship rock back and forth and got up, still dazed. When had he fallen asleep?

He composed himself, which meant patting down his sandy blonde hair and straightening his orange shirt. He felt his pockets for his double-sided coin, his weapon in case of emergency and approached Annabeth who was already standing in the ship's helm with wide, yet clearly excited eyes.

Piper came to stand beside him and he mindlessly searched for her hand. He didn't have to look to know she was smiling, and as usual, guilt gnawed at him

As they entered the Pomerian Line, after they had convinced the Roman god Terminus to let them pass through, his nerves were already on edge. And the armor-clad demigods marching towards them with either a spear or sword on their side didn't help

He searched for any familiar face in the crowd. Other than the boy who was smiling mischievously in their direction, which Annabeth regarded with surprise evident in her face, no one else seemed too comfortable with their arrival. No one could blame them, they had come in a warship after all

The waves of demigods parted and he came face to face with the girl with sad yet perfect movements. Her hair was braided on the side. Her medal-embedded purple toga ruffled in the breeze. She was probably the leader judging by the way the others stepped to the side and fidgeted under her gaze.

If she wasn't the leader, she's still probably important. And she made her feel home right away. But he could tell something was off. One look at her and he knew that something was wrong

It wasn't in the way her voice rang confidence

It wasn't in the way she held everyone's gaze while holding the hilt of her scabbard

It wasn't in the way she carried herself throughout the conversation

It was the emptiness in her eyes. The midnight black he felt should be full of confidence and determination was soulless and vacant

And for some odd reason, Jason never felt guiltier than before

* * *

><p>.. And there we have it.<p>

Its my first time writing something with a bit of drama so, tell me what you think! It would be highly appreciated.. and I was thinking if it would remain a oneshot or chapter 2 is needed

P.S

I have nothing against Piper but I just feel that Jason would be better off with Reyna so... peace to the JasPer shippers!


End file.
